


“My head fucking hurts.”

by AutisticWriter



Series: Whumptober [20]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Accidents, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Concussions, Ficlet, Friendship, Gen, Head Injury, Headaches & Migraines, Ice Skating, Injury, Otabek Altin & Yuri Plisetsky Are Best Friends, Pain, Prompt Fic, Swearing, Whump, Whumptober 2018, Yuri Plisetsky Swears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 01:38:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16378937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Yuri falls during skating practise, and hits his head hard enough to get a concussion. Otabek tries to help.[Prompt 20: Concussion]





	“My head fucking hurts.”

Injuries are common in the world of figure skating, but everyone is scared of them. Injuries mean missing training and getting injuries that force you to pull out of competitions or possibly even permanent injury that means they can never skate again. so it is no surprise that skaters injuring themselves on the ice, even if those injuries are minor, cause a massive overreaction from their fellow skaters and coaches, everyone fearing the worse.

Well, that is certainly what happens to Yuri one day, despite how he hates being fussed over. All he does is trip, and the world turns to fucking chaos as everyone loses their shit.

He skates around the rink, glad to have Otabek here with him (he doesn’t get to see his best friend often, and now Otabek is here in Russia with him Yuri honestly feels he can skate better than ever), and that Yuuri, Victor and Yakov are the only ones watching him right now. Yuri attempts quadruple axel, a jump he has landed dozens of times… but just this time, it goes wrong.

Yuri takes off perfectly, but over rotates, losing his balance in midair. And he can’t get his skate flat on the ice when he lands… and Yuri goes crashing to the floor.

He smacks into the ice, hands taking the full force as his body weight crushes them. But it isn’t until his forehead hits the ice with a horrible thud that the pain really hits him. Pain flares through his head, and Yuri lets out a groan.

“Yuri, are you okay?” Otabek says, skating towards him.

“Yuri!” Yakov bellows.

“Oh, God, Yurio, are you okay?! Victor yells.

Yuri groans, hauling himself into a sitting position and rubbing his forehead with a stinging hand. And he has to sigh when everyone comes racing towards him like he’s a magnet; other than Otabek, could they just fuck off?

He’ll be fine. He just fell over.

\---

Two hours after he fell, Yuri grits his teeth as he sits on a chair beside the rink, holding an ice pack against his forehead. Yakov won’t let him back on the ice for the rest of the day, whilst the rink’s resident medical officer insisted he use this ice pack on his forehead to reduce bruising. And that is all irritating, but not really the problem.

Because currently, his head throbs so badly it feels like it might split open. Bruises are starting to pattern his forehead, but the whole thing aches. And whenever he moves too quickly, he starts to feel very, very sick.

“Yuri, are you okay?” Otabek says, putting his blade guards on as he steps off of the ice. “You don’t look… the best.”

If anyone else said that, he would snap at them for stating the fucking obvious. But Otabek doesn’t annoy Yuri nearly as much as the others. So instead, he simply looks at his friend and says, “No. My head fucking hurts.”

“Oh shit,” Otabek says, sitting down beside him. “Do you want to see the medic again?”

“No, it’s fine,” Yuri says. “I’ve felt like this before.” Because he has; when he fell off of a climbing frame as a kid, he got this same headache nausea. “It’s just a concussion.”

Otabek grimaces. “I’ve had a concussion before. They’re horrible. Is there anything I can do to help?”

“Some cold water’d be nice,” Yuri mumbles. And he actually smiles for the first time in hours. “Thanks, Beka.”


End file.
